Moment Once A Year
by Pyrochan
Summary: [shounen-ai] Merry Christmas everyone!! And as a present for all you readers out there, you get a short and sweet Schuldig/Brad holiday one-shot fic from me. Enjoy! ^.^


Author's Notes: This is actually based on a Brad/Schuldig fanart that I drew. No, I'm not giving a link to the art because 1) it's not quite finished and 2) I'd rather people paint their own pictures of the scene in their imagination, rather than looking at something I drew from my imagination. 

Sorry that this fic is so short. I think it's the second shortest one-shot I've written. Maybe one day I'll build a fic around this scene, but until then, it is staying at this length.

And isn't it just lucky that this fic idea came to me today? My mind refused to go to sleep until I wrote this out. ^^; Anyway, since I am getting a fic posted on this day, I want to wish all my readers a Merry Christmas!! ^____^

Disclaimer: These bishounen do not belong to me. *sobs* They belong to Takehito Koyasu *swoons* and Project Weiss and whoever owns them that I didn't list here. Speaking of which, I'm sure someone has written something similar to this (like someone hasn't conceived this idea). I don't plagiarize fics. I didn't copy this from someone else's work, so if it looks similar, don't email me with a 'You %#^%$&%*-ing copycat' message or something.

**********************************************************************************

****

Moment Once A Year

**********************************************************************************

Brad knew what was going to happen even before he heard the sound of footsteps and the door to his room opened. He groaned inwardly, pausing in typing on his computer to humor his unwelcome visitor. It's not like he would have any luck making the redhead go away until he got what he came for.

"Look what I got," Schuldig announced, leaning over Brad and extending his arm to show what he held in his hand.

Brad looked up and glared at the small piece of mistletoe. Besides presents and the holiday cheer that seemed to be shared this time of year, he despised mistletoe. Sure, he didn't have to play along with Schuldig's little game, but in the long run, Brad saw it was easier just to comply.

"Yes. What about it?" Brad asked, slight annoyance seeping into his voice.

"It's that time that you've been looking forward to since last year," Schuldig teased.

Brad frowned. He figured telepaths should have trouble remembering things, with all the voices that went through their head. Surely if Schuldig had trouble finding himself in a sea of voices, he would have bad memory as well. Not for this at least. Schuldig had remembered this moment every year, for the past five years.

Schuldig grabbed the back of Brad's chair, scooting it away from the desk and turning the chair so that Brad now faced him. He straddled Brad's lap and leaned in closer to the American, a smirk playing on his face.

"As silly as my game is, I get a kiss from you once a year. You agreed to it, remember?"

Brad nodded, shifting his body slightly to adjust to Schuldig's weight on him. Schuldig ran his fingers through Brad's hair, setting his hand on the back of the older man's neck. Brad knew that was the German's way of forcing him into the kiss, since he didn't really respond to a kiss from him. Schuldig's other hand traced the line of Brad's jaw then moved to rest on his shoulder. Leaning in closer, Schuldig pressed his lips to Brad's.

In the end, it wasn't so bad, Brad decided. Schuldig would leave him alone for the remainder of the day, as much as he hoped the redhead would leave him alone for the rest of the holiday season, but that never happened. 

The kiss ended, but Schuldig stayed there, his emerald-blue eyes searching Brad's mocha-brown. The American felt a slight prickling sensation in the back of his mind, a sign that Schuldig was trying to break past his mental barriers. However, the sensation stopped almost as soon as it started.

"I really wish you would respond to my advances," Schuldig said, letting the hand that rested on Brad's shoulder, run along the firm muscles of Brad's chest and stomach, stopping only to grope Brad.

"Maybe next year," Brad replied, moving Schuldig's wandering hand away from his groin.

Schuldig chuckled, "You said that last year."

"Well then I suggest that you just keep on wishing," Brad told him, desperately wishing that Schuldig would get off his legs, before he did respond. He could already feel something hard being pressed against him that definitely _wasn't_ a gun in Schuldig's pants. That wasn't helping at all to keep Brad's self-control in check.

Schuldig smirked, "Hm, well one kiss was the deal. I suppose you didn't agree to anything past that, including some sort of reaction."

Brad gave a short nod. As if sensing Brad's discomfort (yeah right), Schuldig stood up from his spot where he'd been sitting.

"Well, until next year..." Schuldig left the sentence hanging and turned to leave.

Brad caught him by the wrist, causing the German to stop and glance down at him with a slightly confused expression. Rather then pull him close, like Schuldig had hoped the American might do, Brad grabbed the mistletoe from Schuldig's hand and released him, tossing the small piece of mistletoe in the garbage.

Schuldig shrugged, "Keep it if you want. I don't need to use it anywhere else."

Brad didn't respond, only watched as Schuldig turned and left his room, quietly closing the door behind him. Brad let out a sigh of relief, letting his self-control drop. He swiveled his chair around to face his desk, and stared at the computer screen before him. Well, he had another year to build up his self-control and stop any responses to Schuldig's advances on him. 

He was just glad that the shared moment between him and Schuldig only came once a year.

*************************************************************************

Author's notes: Short, I told you so. You know what would make me happy? If I got some reviews for this. ^_^ Just click the button on the bottom left of the screen and tell me how much you hate (or love) this fic.


End file.
